


How do we survive?

by GooeyFanfic



Series: How do we survive? [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Kaiju AU, Monster of the Week, except not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GooeyFanfic/pseuds/GooeyFanfic
Summary: A monster of the week, Steven Universe kaiju au. Where the kaijus aren’t exactly kaijus.Steven was made in a lab by Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. He must now fight against the Tera, human experiments gone awry that are terrorizing the earth.I'm aware of how this sounds from just the description, but you're going to have to trust me.
Series: How do we survive? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821376
Kudos: 1





	How do we survive?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kaiju Playdate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955784) by [Hadithi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadithi/pseuds/Hadithi). 



> Hey y’all! So I know I don’t have an “active reader base”, but I still wanted to apologize for this being posted so long after I posted the prologue. I can’t say exactly when the next couple of chapters will be out, but expect them by the end of December. 
> 
> Anyways, try to enjoy whatever this is!

It all passed him by so quickly, he swore he wouldn’t be able to remember it all. Like a bad dream that you wake up from in a cold sweat and forget right after breakfast. First there were the letters. A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, Z. It even sounded a bit like a song to him. Then the letters came together. Words, as simple as smile and as complicated as onomatopoeia. Sentences and phrases, “Hello, how are you!”, “Good morning!”, “What’s up?”, “Goodbye!”. Sounds, tons of them. Words, animals, machines. All of them became natural to him in what felt like seconds. Then he saw people, well, he couldn’t see them very clearly. Sometimes he saw noses, sometimes he saw eyes, lips, hair, ears,arms, legs. The people suddenly shifted into plants, plants into forests, forests into continents. He saw landscapes, beautiful rivers and jungles that shimmered under the light of the sun. Cities, as wide and dense as the very earth’s core. Humans walking past each other to errands they had to run, sitting down and relaxing, existing. Suddenly he saw plants and animals, scurrying around underneath the shade of trees, under the light of the moon, or even under the cool, blue ocean. The images of the animals faded out as he saw the stars. Distant planets, solar systems, and galaxies. In the center of it all was the sun. Large and warm and breathtaking. 

The universe he was observing faded out as he focused on the earth again. He saw things that unnerved him. Animals hunting other animals. Blood and guts spilling out. Weapons firing and bombs exploding. Screams of pain he couldn’t recognize. Then suddenly, he saw something. At first he thought it was an animal, but it was larger than any animal he had been shown. It was also somehow a lot more feral. He thought the thing looked like a mix between a human and a dragonfly. It had large, green, bug-like eyes. Its mouth, agape and foaming, had several sharp, pointed teeth, some larger and sharper than others. It had two large wings wrapped around its upper torso. It was hunting down a human in a forest. Chasing them with fervor. The human panted as he sprinted as fast as he could, but was pinned down by the monster. It stabbed one of its clawed hands into the human’s gut. His eyes went wide as the pain hit him. His screams were almost deafening. Almost. The monster proceeded to remove his intestines and start eating them, like a starved animal. 

The vision stopped and for a second he was grateful, but then it got worse. He saw multiple creatures, all of them looking like some combination of human and animal. They were all hunting down and eating humans. Hurting them. Clawing at them. Sinking their teeth into their respective human’s flesh. He saw them all at once. It was horrifying to him. Why would anything do this? What would give them this kind of impulse. 

A couple of flashes of blood and organs later, the visions stopped for good. They were replaced by a beach. He took a moment to relax, the sound of the waves crashing filling his ears. He sat down in the sand, feeling its warmth. It was comforting, after what he had seen. Suddenly he felt his vision go dark, the beach before him fading away. He felt himself slipping from his sitting position. The sand underneath him started dissipating. And then, he fell.

He felt cold. No, not just cold, wet. There was some kind of liquid all over his body. Was it a liquid? It felt too sticky to just be a liquid. The air was cold and sterile. He started to slowly open his eyes. He looked around the room and found it to be almost completely white. The only exception to this were the several monitors, screens, and computers on the far left side of the room, the large pod in the back of the room, and the three women right in front of him. The one to his left was short, and dark skinned, with long white hair. The one to his right was a much taller dark-skinned woman, with an almost square afro, and sunglasses. The woman in between the last two, had an almost pale complexion, with peach hair, she was also fairly tall, but not as tall as the woman on his right. The last two wore lab coats, whilst the first woman seemed to have a tactical vest over a purple tank top. They seemed...familiar. 

He yawned. The three women breathed a sigh of relief as they saw him stretch out on the table. He didn’t exactly know what to say to them. “Um, good morning!”, he managed. The pale woman spoke up, hugging him, “Oh stars, he can speak, Garnet, did you hear him?” The woman with the afro replied, “Yes, that was the intended purpose of the Cerebral enhancement procedure.” She smiled at him and adjusted her sunglasses. Next was the shorter woman, “Why’s he so short, though?” The pale woman broke the hug and immediately scolded her, “Amethyst, please! We talked about this. We would age him up to be only about 13 years old, so he wouldn’t die from the aging process.” The shorter woman simply crossed her arms and frowned. They bikered for a while before he spoke up and asked the most prevalent question on his mind. “So, um, I don’t want to sound rude or anything, but who are you guys?”

They stared at him in shock. “You don’t know us?” said the pale woman. “Uh, yeah, I mean you guys kind of seem familiar, but I don’t really remember who you are, actually”, he said as he realized something, “I don’t know who I am.” The pale woman immediately panicked. “This can’t be, we made sure everything was perfect, how could he not know who he is?” She rambled for a short amount of time, until Garnet calmed her down. “It’s ok, Pearl. We just need to jog his memory, the Cerebral enhancement should take care of the rest.” 

Pearl composed herself for a minute. “Ok well, if we must introduce ourselves, we created you. Well me and Garnet put in more work, but…” Amethyst immediately piped up, “Hey I did my job!” Pearl sighed. “Anyway, my name is Pearl, as you probably heard. I was in charge of the technology that made you.” Garnet introduced herself next, “My name is Garnet. I managed your human genes and biology.” Finally, Amethyst introduced herself, “Name’s Amethyst. I’m the local ‘Tera expert’.”

He found himself with a couple more questions, “Ok so you’re Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. So, what about me? Who am I, why did you guys make me, how did you guys make me, and what was that word that Amethyst said?” He thought for a second and then remembered it. “‘Tera’, what’s that?” 

Pearl breathed in heavily and clasped her hands together as she responded. “It appears as if you have a lot of questions, so first things first. Several years ago there was”, she paused, searching for the right words, “an experiment that went wrong. Numerous humans were experimented on, to see if it was possible to manually alter human genetics in a way that made them more resilient.” 

“So what happened?”, he inquired, wondering what this all had to do with him. “Well,” she continued, “it wasn’t very... Many of the humans died and the ones who didn’t were turned into...monsters. This happened because of a particular kind of cell used in the experiment, called a ‘Tera cell’.” She went over to one of the monitors in the room and displayed an image of a round cell, with a dark interior and a spiky, translucent exterior. 

“Ok, I think I get it, so Teras are the humans that turned into monsters.” she nodded. He looked at her, puzzled, “So, what does that have to do with me?” She smiled down at him, “You are also a Tera, but you are special. Instead of just transforming a human into a Tera, you were created to be able to shift between your human and Tera ‘forms’.”

He looked down at himself in horror. “So I’m a monster?” Before Pearl could stammer out a response, Garnet replied with a simple “No”, and then added,in an almost patronizing tone, “you were created to fight the monsters.”

There was a short silence before Pearl coughed nervously and spoke up again, “As for how we created you, we took the dna of two humans, one male and one”, she paused for a second, ”female and combined it with the dna of a Tera.” 

He still wasn’t completely comfortable about the fact that he was possibly a monster, but knowing that he would be stopping other monsters was comforting. As for all the information being dumped on him...well he still didn’t understand most of it, but still nodded in half-understanding. 

“Did you have any other questions?”, Pearl asked. 

“Do I have a name?”

It was strange that that was the first question to come to his mind after being told that he was somehow a monster made to fight other monsters, but it was the first one that popped up when Pearl asked him.

“Well we”, she was cut off as Garnet elbowed her, gently, in the arm, “your dna donors decided to allow you to name yourself from a list of names they compiled”, another elbow to the arm, “but they did have two names which they particularly liked.” Garnet handed him a folded piece of paper. 

He unfolded it to find two columns of names written in pencil. The first column said “boy”, while the second said “girl”. Both columns had several names. Some of them were written more jagged and scraggly and others were written in fine, flowing letters. Scribbled on the sides of the page were several roses and stars, some better drawn than others. 

He looked at all the names, some erased, others scribbled on, but his attention was mostly drawn to the two names circled in bright, pink marker. Nora and Steven. Steven. He liked that.

“Steven sounds fine.”

“Well Steeeeeven”, Amethyst made a point of enunciating the first “e” in his new name, “it’s nice to meet’cha.” 

“Yes, it has certainly been a pleasure”, Garnet said, giving him a small smile, pulling down her sunglasses just a bit, and winking at him. 

“Well if you have no more questions at the moment, Garnet will give you your physical examination, then I will give you a tour of the Temple, and finally Amethyst will give you some basic combat training.”, Pearl said with a polite smile. He nodded, “Ok, I guess I’m good to-”, he looked down at himself and blushed.

“Do you guys have any clothes I could borrow?”

Pearl and Garnet made sure to dry him off, seeing as he still had some of the liquids from his artificial womb, and get him clothed with a basic hospital gown that they had on hand. Once they finished getting him decent, and once Amethyst finished her fifteen minute laughing fit, Garnet led Steven to the examination room. 

He sat down on a white chair in the center of the room, surrounded by dozens of devices and contraptions, at Garnet’s behest. The “examination” was fairly mundane. An eye exam here, a blood test there. It was all a very standard affair. During his testing, he felt he should at least get to know one of his creators. It felt wrong that despite having just asked them who they were, he still didn’t really know Amethyst, Garnet, and Pearl very well. He tried striking up a conversation with Garnet, but the most he got out of her were short, two word responses. Not much to really go off on. 

Next up was Pearl’s tour of the facilities he was going to be living in. The “Temple”, as she referred to it. The first, and by far largest part, she showed him was the main part of the facility. It was a mostly pure white, line of hallways. He found these to have several security cameras and speakers. Pearl said something about them needing security at a place “like this”. On the walls were several colored stripes, some were light blue, some were purple, some were dark red, and some were a light pink. Pearl however, told him he was only allowed on certain rooms in the “pink” side of the facility, for his training. Particularly one door with a pink gem on it. Finally,they arrived at a large blue door with a white start. On each of the star’s corners were a series of gems. One similar to the pink gem he had seen earlier, one purple, one blue, one red, and one white. When Pearl approached the door, the white, circular gem on the right point of the star glowed, as the door opened. 

The first thing he noticed as he walked through the door was the large, round, cristaline pad he was stepping on. It was surrounded by cave-like walls, dotted with blue crystals, contrasted by the door they just walked through and the wooden opening Pearl was gesturing to. He stepped inside it, the wooden floor creaking under him with every step. He found the place to be fairly cozy. On his left was a kitchen area, with barstools, cooking utensils, a stove, an oven, and a refrigerator. As well as an “L” shaped couch next to a window. To his right was a wooden door that was partially open, revealing a bathroom, a sort of triangular shaped fireplace, another, much larger, “L” shaped couch with a square brown coffee table, and a set of stairs. These led up to what Steven assumed to be his room. It had a plain bed with a square, wooden, bedside table, a tv, a wardrobe, and a large window.

“This is where you will be staying”, Pearl said, as Steven “oohed and aahed” over his new living space. “I believe there are some things that your...dna donors left you in your room. I will go get you some groceries later, sadly we don’t have enough food for four people. Especially with Amethyst’s...intake.” 

She showed him around his new home for a while, detailing some ground rules. It was mostly about him not injuring himself with the kitchen utensils. 

“Being a Tera makes you more durable and gives you advanced regeneration abilities, but that does not mean you should be suffering any unnecessary injuries.”, Pearl told Steven sternly, but affectionately.

“Right then, if you don’t need anything else, I’ll leave you to get settled. Amethyst will come for you in an hour for your training. You’re dna is still not in the mainframe of the Temple, so the door won’t open for you.”, she said, referring to the blue door with the white star.  
Once Pearl left, Steven continued to explore his newfound home, going up to his room. He began looking through the wardrobe, finding several articles of clothing. It was mostly just some basic underwear, blue jeans, and a lot of shirts with yellow stars on them. Most of them seemed too big for him, but he found some suitable ones he could wear, and quickly put on a red one, with some jeans. He also found some red sandals lying around his room, which he thought would suffice as footwear for now. 

After a couple more minutes of rummaging around in his room he heard the Temple door open. Amethyst walked into the house and briefly looked around for Steven, finding him looking through a box of vhs tapes that he found in the back of his closet.

“Yo, Ste-man, you ready or what?”, she said as he set aside a tape, labeled “CBF: Season 1”, to watch later. 

He replied with a small “Yep” and they went back into the Temple. Following the pink lines, they quickly found themselves in front of the door with the pink gem Pearl had shown Steven earlier. It opened as they approached it. Inside was an infinite expanse or pink, dotted with several clouds of varying shades of pink and white. 

“Woaaaaaah, what is this place?”, Steven asked, his eyes widening with curiosity.

“Pearl didn’t tell ya?”, Amethyst asked. He nodded. She chuckled, “Lemme show ya.”

Standing in front of Steven she put her hands on her hips and cleared her throat. “Ahem, Room, gimme a…”, she paused and thought for a moment, “quadruple bunk bed...with a slide.” As she said that a cloud of smoke appeared underneath her, revealing exactly what she had asked for. 

“Woah, what else can it do?”, he asked excitedly as Amethyst slid down the slide of the bunk bed. 

“Anything you want, dude.”

He thought for a second. 

“Room, I want a donut!”, he exclaimed and with a small “poof” a donut was in his hands. He tried biting into it, but as soon as his teeth made contact with the donut, it disappeared. He made a little noise of disappointment and pouted. 

“Yeah, it doesn’t really ‘do’ food, but there’s tons of other stuff we can do!”, she said, trying to cheer Steven up. 

The next couple hours were actually pretty fun. Despite not knowing Amethyst for long, Steven still got along with her pretty well. They summoned bouncy castles, water slides, and video games galore. They made enormous pillow forts, jumped into large ball pits, and just goofed around. However, just as they were about to ask the Room for a rollercoaster, Pearl stepped in. 

“Sorry to barge in, Amethyst, I just wanted to see how Steven’s…”, she stared, aghast, as she saw everything the pair had created. “AMETHYST, this is exactly why we don’t let you into Rose’s room anymore!”

Amethyst rolled her eyes, “Yeah yeah yeah, I was just tryna cheer the kid up. Can’t exactly be easy”, she trailed off, looking over at Steven. 

“Fine, but you’d better get started on Steven’s training immediately. I’ll be keeping an eye on you two.”, she said.

“Alright, I guess I better start training ya, huh?”, Amethyst asked, somewhat rhetorically, to Steven.

“Room, gimme a stage 2 Dragonfly Tera.”

Steven yelped in fear as the Tera poofed into existence. It looked exactly like the monster from his dream, except here it was standing upright and completely still. He couldn't even hear its breathing, it just stood there, its bug-like eyes staring into the nothingness of the room, lifeless.

“Woah, you okay there buddy?”, Amethyst asked. It wasn’t exactly an uncommon reaction to seeing a Tera for the first time, but she was still worried. 

“Yeah, it’s just that I’ve seen that thing...in a dream.”, he answered, keeping his eyes on the Tera.

“Well, technically it wasn’t a dream, per se.”, Pearl corrected. “It was more of a dream like state, induced in order to introduce information into your brain…”, she continued talking for a while about the intricacies of the “cerebral enhancement procedure”. Steven only understood about half of the words Pearl was saying. Looking over at Amethyst, it was clear she wasn’t exactly understanding much either. 

Once Pearl finally finished her spiel Amethyst gave a nervous cough and motioned for Steven’s training to actually begin.

“First up let’s see those Tera powers.”, Amethyst said, giving him a friendly jab on the shoulder.

“T-Tera powers?”, he stuttered.

“What Amethyst means by that Steven”, Pearl glowered at Amethyst, “is that we should start by teaching you how to access your Tera form.”

“How do I do that?”, Steven inquired.

“Well, Teras usually transform when experiencing a specific kind of emotion. We just have to find which emotion triggers a response from you.”, Pearl explained.

They began cycling through the possible emotions that could activate Steven’s powers. Seeing as he’d already experienced fear and joy, those were off the table. Boredom and confusion definitely weren’t activating any powers. They couldn’t exactly just make him angry or sad. That is, until Pearl got an idea. Well, it was less of an idea and more similar to one of Garnet’s predictions. While Steven and Amethyst were still discussing possible ways to activate his powers, Pearl quietly whispered a simple instruction to the Room.<

Suddenly, the dragonfly Tera sprung to life and jumped at Amethyst with a loud screech. 

“Amethyst watch out!”, Steven yelled, as he moved Amethyst out of the way of the Tera’s claws.

He hadn’t even noticed what had happened until he looked at his right arm. Not only had he managed to put his entire arm through the Tera, but it was also now a bright pink color, with small, crystalline, light pink spikes coming out of his forearm. The Tera poofed away and a sigh of relief escaped both Steven and Amethyst. 

“What the heck was that, Pearl!”, Amethyst said, less as a question and more as an expression of her anger.

“Please, Amethyst, you’re being over dramatic. I made sure that the Tera wouldn’t hurt you or Steven.”, Pearl calmly retorted.

They kept at it for a while, with Amethyst still mad at Pearl for not letting her know she was going to be put in danger and with Pearl trying to explain that she was 100% sure nobody would have been hurt. 

Steven stared at his, now clawed, right hand. The monster he had defeated was long gone, leaving no trace. He couldn’t even remember when he had punched a hole through it. He didn’t even know he could have punched a hole through it. Sure, Pearl had told him that he would be strong, but he couldn’t have imagined being able to punch a hole through somebody.

He brushed his other hand through his hair, only to find two small bumps at the top of his head. He asked the Room for a mirror. He looked into it and saw what he now looked like. Not only had his skin turned pink, but it had also gained a scale like texture. The two bumps at the top of his head, turned out to be little horns, poking out through the curls of his hair. He looked a little lower and noticed that he had a pair of tiny tusks protruding from his mouth, also seeing that his teeth were much sharper now. He turned around to see a series of spikes on his back that were two small to break through his shirt, but large enough to be noticeable, as well as a little pink tail sticking out of his pants.

“So how do I change back?”, Steven asked once Amethyst and Pearl’s argument was over.

“That’s an excellent question, Steven.”, Pearl said, lighting up significantly. “Do you remember the dream state we discussed earlier? Well through that we were able to implant a visual device that when pictured would allow you change back to your human form.” 

“Ok, so what do I need to imagine?”

“Well the image is created by your brain. It usually manifests as the last place or thing seen before waking up.”

He tried to remember the last thing he saw in his dream. The beach. 

His skin immediately turned back into its usual tone. The spikes, horns, and tusks on his body all disappeared, leaving him exactly as he was before.

“Great, now, let me show you how to deal with a Tera. Cause not all of ‘em are gonna let you just-”, Amethyst was cut off, as Garnet entered the Room.

“There’s been a sighting.”

Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl quickly debated whether or not to send Steven, deciding that they would send Steven with Amethyst and an “Extermination Team” would be on standby. Steven tried asking them what an Extermination Team was or why everyone was so rushed, but his questions fell on deaf ears.

As soon as Amethyst was done grabbing some things from her side of the facility they were on the circular blue pad he had seen earlier in Pearl’s tour and with a quick “good luck” from Pearlthey were off. The pad came to life and a blue glow consumed Steven and Amethyst. They quickly arrived at what appeared to be a forest. As he looked around he noticed that they had just stepped off of another pad that looked exactly like the one in the Temple. Amethyst noticed him staring at it and gave him a quick explanation.

“Those are called Warp Pads. When ya step on one and think about another Warp Pad, it takes you to it.”

“So where are we?”, he asked, admiring all of the plants and animals that surrounded him in this new environment.

“Right now, we’re in the Amazon Rainforest. Apparently there’s a Tera about 12 miles that way.”, she pointed in the direction of what appeared to be a particularly dense part of the forest. “So we better get a move on.”

He hummed in agreement and they began their trek. While Amethyst stayed on guard and aware, Steven gawked at the wildlife around him. Birds, sloths, frogs, and all kinds of animals dotted the lush, green landscape. The colorful plants and trees drawing his attention even further, picking a couple flowers and putting one behind his ear. Just as he was about to give a particularly nice looking, purple flower to Amethyst, she halted and put her arm in front of him, pointing at something in the distance. 

There it was, the Tera they were looking for. It was a little shorter than Steven had expected. Then again that was probably because it was hunched over, its hands in an animalistic frenzy, feasting over the corpse of a big ocelot. It had a very skeletal appearance, it’s ribs and spine being visible even through it’s dense scales. It also looked very lizardlike, with green skin. Its head was shaped similarly to that of a chameleon, except for its large fangs and a small, golden horn on its forehead. Its beady red eyes looked intently at its feast.

Steven was so caught up in observing the Tera, that he didn’t notice when Amethyst had left his side. He tried to look for her, to no avail. He tried to sneak up on the Tera, but felt himself tripping over a wet stone, landing face-first into the dirt and alerting the Tera to his presence. As soon as the Tera growled at him, something wrapped around it and flung it against one of the trees in the area. 

“Steven!”, Amethyst cried. In her hand was the object that had flung the Tera, a long whip, studded with what appeared to be several purple jewels. 

“You okay?”, she asked as she helped Steven up. “I was tryna flank it, but I guess that didn’t work out. You good to go?”

He nodded and began trying to summon his newfound powers. He thought back to the Room and what specific emotion had brought them out before. It wasn’t fear, or anger, or sadness. He only remembered thinking one word when he saw that tera flying towards Amethyst. It was the exact word he was thinking right now as the lizard Tera got up and jumped at Amethyst. Protect.

He jumped in front of the tera, taking the force of its claws against his now pink, scaly arms. Amethyst took the opportunity to hit the tera with her whip, its tiny purple crystals slashing at it, causing the tera to yelp in pain and its upper arm to start bleeding. However, unlike the crimson red Steven had expected, the liquid coming out of the tera’s wound was pitch black and almost as thick as honey.

It bawled its fist in pain and went to punch Amethyst and again, Steven blocked the attack. This time feeling the full force of it. It was shocking to him. Not the fact that he’d gotten hit, but the fact that it hurt so much. He was aware that if he’d be fighting monsters, he would be getting hurt, but he had never imagined what the pain would feel like. As the tera’s fist made contact with his face, he could feel his bones cracking underneath his face. He fell to the ground. As he looked around he saw the flower he had put behind his ear on the floor, now crushed and sprayed with the tera’s blood. 

The tera jumped on him and began to bash his face with its fists repeatedly. He tried to get it off of him, but to no avail. Its face was so much scarier up close. Drool dripped down from its jaw and its red eyes stared intently into Steven’s. Almost as if to mark him as its next meal. It growled at him, the noise almost deafening up close. He could very faintly hear Amethyst’s whip cracking against the tera’s back, eventually wrapping her whip around the tera again, throwing it against another tree.

She ran over to him and helped him get up, “You still in this?”

“Yeup.”

The Tera lunged at him. It was funny, he hadn’t noticed it before. On the tera’s forearms were a set of black spikes, similar to his, but much thinner and sharper. He tried to backpedal away from the beast’s spiked appendages, but was caught by one lucky swipe. He fell backwards and yelled in pain. Looking down at his chest, his red star tshirt was torn with a decently sized cut underneath. He was bleeding, however not as much as he had expected from a cut of that size. His blood was also the same as his assailant. Black and thick. Not pouring out, but merely oozing out. 

He got up and took a swing at the Tera. It took the hit right to its face, but quickly recovered and slashed Steven with its claws. Just as one of them was about to hit Steven, Amethyst gave the Tera a kick in its ribs, not damaging it very much, but knocking it back a couple feet. 

“You wanna sit this one out, bud?”

He shook his head in disapproval, as the Tera came back for another attack this time aiming for Amethyst. 

It took a jab at her throat which she expertly dodged, however she was not able to dodge the kick to her shin. Not only did it trip her over, but it left her in searing pain. The Tera was about to begin wailing on Amethyst, however Steven elbowed it and attempted to get a few hits in with his spikes. While that wasn’t successful it was clear it was beginning to tire out and so was Steven. 

In a last ditch attempt to end the fight, Steven tried to punch through the Tera, however it quickly dodged his attack and caught him with its spikes, in his neck. He began to croak out in agony. It punched him right in the ear. He couldn’t hear anything. Just as the Tera was about to finish him off, it turned around and ran away. 

He looked up to see Amethyst. She was saying something and looked panicked. He couldn't hear what she was saying, he couldn’t even try to read her lips. She began yelling at someone, he couldn’t exactly tell who it was though. Suddenly he was lifted up by two people. He couldn't see what they looked like or what they were wearing, he could barely make out the green of the trees anymore. 

And then suddenly, he fell.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much if you read this thing to the end. I tried making this chapter extra long due to the gap in release dates. (Sorry that it ended up being 99% exposition)
> 
> Oh also, this fanfic is inspired by a certain monster of the week style tv show and if anyone guesses it, they get a cookie or something. It should be pretty obvious from the title and I’ve dropped a couple of references to it already. I'll probably keep dropping references to it in the future as well, so yeah.
> 
> Also also, I've just started a tumblr blog for this account! So if you have any questions, want to see me eventually draw bad fanart, or just wanna talk to somebody I'll leave the link [ here ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/gooeyfanfic)
> 
> And have an excellent daymorevenight!


End file.
